dawnconnectfandomcom-20200215-history
Calfur
Calfurs are the sacred animal of Lucidez. They are large black panthers, approximately four metres long, and two metres tall. Grey markings cover the backs and tails of the panthers, and fade down their sides - on first generation Calfurs (those created on the world by Lucidez rather than having been born there) the markings show Lucidez' emblem though the marking change on natural born Calfurs. If a Calfur is tamed, or it becomes loyal to someone the markings change to that persons emblem to signify this. While Calfurs can be tamed it is extremely difficult and is more likely for one to become loyal. Calfurs cannot be domesticated and will not breed in captivity. If branded with an emblem the Calfur for a time will become the slave of the person the emblem relates too - shortly the emblem magic would ware off and the slaver eaten - a branded Calfur cannot be branded again. Branded Calfurs are much more likely to become friendly with another person and become loyal to them - if one becomes loyal to someone while under the emblem brand magic, the spell is instantly broken. A loyal or tamed Calfur does not follow their master blindly, and is still a wild animal. A Calfur can stop being loyal to someone, it takes constant work and dedication to have the trust and love of one of these cats and so these partnerships often end with the Caflur and it's master parting ways. A Calfur remembers those it was loyal to in the past and will not harm them even if ordered to unless they are in mortal danger or their young are threatened. First generation Calfurs may speak to someone in their native language and will speak unpleasant truths to them about themselves. Others usually cannot hear these conversations as they are largely telepathic, which is needed for the Calfur to be able to reflect an individuals unpleasant, or uncomfortable truths onto them. Calfurs naturally born to the world do not have the ability to speak to people, however can still make a low level telepathic connection which helps keep a tamed Calfur in tune with its master. These cats are highly adaptable and can live in any terrain, however prefer: savanna; woodland; jungle; or anywhere with a reliable source of large mammal prey. Life Cycle First generation Calfurs are created by Lucidez herself, and are stronger and more magical than those naturally born to the world. There is no difference in size or demeanour, except that a first generation Calfur cannot be taken slave, tamed, and will never become loyal to anyone but Lucidez. The first generation cats fur is also thicker and stronger. The cats are typically solitary animals, only coming together to mate; which is rare considering how few there are on the world. The females are pregnant for one year with young and will give birth to a litter of eight or nine cubs. The father stays with the mother during pregnancy and for the first two years of the litters life before leaving again to help care for them as well as teach skills and manors. Cubs stay with the mother for a total of five years until they are at an age they can leave, though the cubs stay together for another year before they are fully grown and can go off on their own. These animals live for approximately three hundred (300) years, and once they die the area they decay in become rich in vegetation, regardless of the terrain. Those who eat the meat of the Calfur are granted short time vitality and strength, though quickly this changes into the painful existence of someone cursed by Lucidez. Category:Fauna